Day by Day
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Hari demi hari aku menunggumu, walau aku tahu bahwa aku sudah melanggar janji kita. Namun aku yakin bahwa suatu saat kita akan berjumpa lagi. AlaAli fic! Warning inside! Critiques and flames are welcome! XDD


**Day by Day**

**Pairing : Aladdin x Alibaba Saluja a.k.a AlaAli (yes, Aladdin is the SEME! D LOVE IT~)**

**Disclaimer : Magi – The Labyrinth of Magi (c) Ohtaka Shinobu, Fanfic (c) me**

**Warning : Shou-AI, BL, (ohGodwhyso) OOC, semi-canon/moderate universe, (FAIL) fluff, plotLESS. Don't like, don't read. Flame me, not the characters nor the pairings.**

**A/N : Dedicated to NakamaLuna a.k.a Chinta. This is your AlaAli, Darl! LOL Dan btw, anggep aja kalo Aladdin sama Alibaba udah kenal agak lama sebelom masuk Dungeon ketimbang yang ada di manga... ._. #seenaknyasendiri**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OOO~**

** . **

**.**

**.**

_Hari demi hari berlalu_

_Hari demi hari aku menatap langit sendu_

_Hari demi hari semakin sakit hatiku_

_Hari demi hari aku menunggu_

_Aku menunggu_

_Menunggu dengan tidak tentu_

_Apa kau bisa datang padaku?_

_Apa kau bisa kembali lagi padaku?_

_Apa kau—sekali lagi—bisa di sampingku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, ne, Alibaba_-kun_! Apa kau ingin tahu pendapatku soal kita berdua?" Bocah berambut biru panjang yang dikepang itu berkata dengan mata berbinar—menandakan bahwa dia merasa ucapan yang akan ia lontarkan akan terdengar sangat keren di telinga pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm? Tentang kita berdua?" tanya Alibaba—pemuda berambut pirang itu—balik. Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu mengangguk semangat. Dia menggenggam erat _flute_ yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Ugo_-kun_ pernah berkata padaku, bahwa sejatinya kita bertemu dengan seseorang karena adanya takdir yang mengikat kita, dan kita bisa menjadi teman dengan mereka adalah sebuah pilihan yang harus kita ambil."

Alibaba terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau bertemu karena takdir itu aku masih bisa terima, tapi masa' kau terpaksa berteman denganku hanya karena sebuah pilihan?"

Aladdin—bocah berambut biru—hanya terkekeh geli, "Ahaha, aku juga pernah bertanya pada Ugo_-kun_ seperti itu, dan dia menjawab bahwa di dunia ini ada orang jahat dan orang baik. Kita harus bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang jahat supaya kita bisa memilih teman dengan bijak." Aladdin menengok ke samping, di mana Alibaba duduk di sampingnya, "Alibaba_-kun_ adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik. Dan juga berani. Aku menyukai sosokmu yang seperti itu." Senyumnya yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya semakin mengembang, menyebabkan sedikit guratan merah muda muncul di kedua pipi Alibaba.

"Wa-Walau kau berkata seperti itu, aku ti-tidak akan merasa senang!"

Aladdin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Alibaba, "Dan kalau aku berkata bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu bukan karena takdir, bukan karena pilihan, namun karena benar-benar di luar batas kemampuanku—di luar kendaliku, apakah Alibaba_-kun_ akan senang?"

'_BLUSH!'_

Merahlah sudah wajah cantik Alibaba. "A-Ap—"

"Ne, aku cinta padamu, Alibaba_-kun_~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"OH! Aladdin! Dari mana saja kau? Jangan suka pergi sendirian, nanti kau bisa tersesat!" Pemuda manis sekaligus cantik itu terlihat lega begitu melihat sahabatnya—atau mari kita sebut, 'kekasih'nya sekarang—telah kembali ke kamar penginapan tempat mereka bermalam hari ini.

"..."

Tak mendapat respon, Alibaba bangun dari ranjangnya dan segera menuju ke arah Aladdin, "Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat lesu," dia bertanya lembut.

"...Ne, Alibaba_-kun_..."

"Hm?"

"Tadi aku pergi ke pusat kota, dan aku bertemu dengan beberapa orang..." nadanya benar-benar lesu saat mengatakan untaian-untaian kalimat itu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Apa mereka menyakitimu?" Alibaba lagi-lagi melontarkan pertanyaan.

Aladdin menggeleng, "Mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitiku. Mereka hanya berkata suatu hal yang membingungkanku."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Bocah berambut biru panjang tersebut menatap iris emas itu dalam, "Mereka bilang bahwa sihir itu palsu, keinginan dan harapan tidak akan pernah terwujud dan Pangeran Tampan dari Negeri Dongeng hanyalah omong kosong belaka—tidak pernah ada."

Seakan belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, Alibaba terus bertanya, "Lalu? Maksudku—aku mengerti bahwa kata-kata mereka memang sedikit kejam karena kau bisa melakukan hal semacam sihir dengan flute-mu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagian mana yang membingungkan—"

"Bukan itu. Bukan itu yang membuatku bingung sama sekali... yang aku bingungkan adalah kenapa mereka mengatakan hal itu padahal jelas-jelas hal yang mereka katakan semuanya ada? Bagaimana mungkin ketiga hal tersebut tidak ada di dunia ini namun aku bisa memilikimu, Alibaba_-kun_?"

Aladdin benar-benar bingung. Bingung bukan kepalang. Sihir benar-benar ada—buktinya mereka mempercayai Dungeon, 'kan? Setiap permohonan benar-benar dikabulkan, walau kalian semua tidak memintanya. Kau berharap bisa memiliki anak dan Tuhan mengabulkannya bukan? Dan Pangeran Tampan—ayolah, lihat kenyataannya. Bukankah mereka mengelu-elukan Sinbad sang Raja Sindria yang dulu merupakan seorang pangeran? Bukankah mereka mengakui semua pangeran dan putri Kerajaan Kou itu tampan dan cantik luar biasa layaknya malaikat? Dan... bukankah Alibaba juga bagaikan seorang pangeran gagah berani yang ingin mencapai impiannya menaklukkan Dungeon?

Disaat kebingungan Aladdin masih berputar-putar dalam pikirannya, sebuah pelukan hangat mendarat pada tubuhnya, "Alibaba_-kun_?"

"Tidak perlu bingung, tidak perlu kesal, tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Kau hanya perlu berkata bahwa aku milikmu dan semuanya selesai," Alibaba memeluknya erat—sampai-sampai hangat tubuh Alibaba bisa dirasakan oleh Aladdin, "kau tidak udah memikirkan omongan orang lain. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam kepalamu. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan tenagamu hanya untuk memikirkan apa pendapat mereka—kau hanya perlu percaya pada dirimu dan kemudian memelukku, berkata bahwa aku milikmu, dan kau akan bisa menjawab semuanya."

Aladdin tertegun. Ah, ya, Alibaba benar. Kekasihnya benar. Dia memang tidak perlu menghabiskan energinya hanya untuk memikirkan ucapan orang lain. Dia hanya perlu melihat ke depan, percaya pada diri sendiri dan kemudian mendekat dan memeluk Alibaba, maka ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Bocah berkepang itu sedikit mengucek matanya saat melihat bahwa seseorang di sampingnya belum tertidur—walau hari sudah sangat malam.

Alibaba mengangguk, "Belakangan aku suka memikirkan sesuatu sampai aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali..." bocah berambut pirang itu menekuk lututnya, tak lupa tangannya memeluk erat lututnya.

Aladdin diam di tempat beberapa saat sebelum dia merapatkan tubuhnya di dekat tubuh Alibaba, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"..."

"Tidak ingin cerita? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur. Perjalanan kita menuju Dungeon milik Amon masih jauh, Alibaba_-kun_." Tangannya memeluk pundak Alibaba lembut, kepala kekasihnya ia tuntun menuju pundaknya, memberikan kehangatan berbeda pada tubuh Alibaba. Kehangatan yang berbeda dari yang selama ini diberikan oleh sang Mentari kepadanya.

"Aku...," sebuah helaan napas muncul sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya—ia merasa agak tenang akan kehadiran bocah ini di sampingnya, "rindu pada orang tuaku. Ayahku, ibuku, saudaraku, tanah kelahiranku—aku merindukan segalanya. Ibuku mungkin tidak secantik permaisuri, namun ia memiliki senyum yang lebih indah daripada bidadari, saudara-saudaraku mungkin memang tidak manis, namun mereka melengkapi hari-hariku. Aku jarang berinteraksi dengan Ayah, namun kharismanya mengalahkan seluruh raja di negeri ini. Tempat tinggalku kumuh, namun di sanalah aku menghabiskan masa kecilku, mengajariku cara bertahan hidup. Tempat yang penuh kenangan. Terkadang ketika aku memikirkan bahwa mereka semua pergi dan aku pun juga pergi meninggalkan mereka semua—menuju dua sisi dunia yang berbeda—aku merasa benar-benar... kesepian dan sendirian di dunia ini."

Bocah dengan iris biru itu bangun, menyebabkan kepala Alibaba yang tersandar di pundaknya terpaksa ia angkat—membuat pemuda dengan iris emas merasa sedikit kecewa. Dia memposisikan dirinya ada di depan Alibaba sehingga pemuda berambut pirang itu bisa melihatnya seutuhnya.

"Alibaba_-kun_, tolong kau posisikan tanganmu di depan dada seperti ini," Aladdin memberi instruksi layaknya pelatih senam nyasar di tengah malam, "telapak tanganmu kemudian menghadap padaku. Dan sekarang, apa yang kau lihat?"

Dengan sedikit bingung, Alibaba mengikuti gerakan Aladdin dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut, "Eerr, tanganku?"

"Sekarang lihat pada sela-sela jemari tanganmu," Alibaba melihat kembali punggung tangannya, melihat sela-sela jemarinya, "apa yang kau lihat?"

"Etto, tidak... ada? Tidak ada apa-apa di sela-sela jemariku selain angin malam yang melewatinya."

"Sekarang tutup matamu," pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu menutup matanya sesuai dengan perkataan Aladdin, "dan sekarang bukalah kedua matamu."

Alibaba rasanya ingin menitikkan air matanya saat itu juga. Sungguh, jangan pernah menilai bocah bernama Aladdin ini hanya karena penampilannya yang kecil dan terlihat polos. Kau bisa melewatkan segala kedewasaan akan tindakannya jika kau hanya memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Alibaba melihat hal yang sederhana-namun penuh makna. Anak itu menautkan jari-jemarinya pada sela-sela jemari Alibaba.

"Jika kau merasa kesepian—merasa sendirian di dunia ini, lihatlah sela-sela jemarimu seperti sekarang..."

"..."

"Dan ingatlah bahwa di sana, ada jari-jemariku yang mengisi kekosongan di sela-sela jemarimu dengan sempurna, tanpa ada satu pun sela yang terlewatkan." Kepala Aladdin kemudian ditempelkan dengan kepala Alibaba. Tidak ada sirat kebohongan sama sekali, tidak ada dusta yang terasa dalam setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Aladdin padanya. Semuanya tulus. Dan Alibaba mempercayai itu.

Seulas senyum manis terpampang di wajah pemuda blonde tersebut. Wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus cantik tampak lebih bersinar diterpa cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah poni rambutnya dan bertambah elok dengan adanya senyum manis itu. Parasnya yang sudah dekat itu ia dekatkan lagi dengan paras Aladdin, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu—dan kemudian menempelkannya.

Ciuman yang lembut, dari sosok yang amat manis. Dibalas dengan lembut pula oleh sang kekasih. Hanya sebentar, hanya beberapa detik, namun sangat berarti.

"Aku akan terus berada di sisimu, Alibaba_-kun_... Selamanya... Dengan apapun pilihan yang kau ambil dan kau jalani."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_KLAP!'_

Matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris berwarna emas yang menawan semua yang melihatnya. Pemilik iris emas itu termenung sebentar sebelum akhirnya bibirnya bergerak dan mengeluarkan sebuah kata, "Mimpi?"

Setelah mengedip-edipkan matanya beberapa kali, barulah ia sadar, bahwa semua yang ia rasakan tadi hanyalah sebuah... Mimpi.

"Aaah! Ini semua karena kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di sini... Dasar Bocah Sialan!" rutuknya geram. Dia kemudian mendudukkan badannya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok yang catnya banyak terkelupas. Sedikit helaan nafas lelah keluar dari bibirnya. Andai saja mimpinya bisa terulang lagi.

Seperti saat itu.

'_Tok! Tok!' _

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya akan masa lalu. Dilihatnya seseorang yang sangat familiar—saudara angkatnya—melongok dari belakang daun pintu kayu yang agak berjamur di bagian atasnya.

"Kassim? Ada apa?" Kassim—pemuda dengan rambut panjang hitam kecoklatan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Alibaba—tersenyum penuh arti pada sang adik angkat.

"Hari ini akan ada keluarga bangsawan yang akan bermalam di Balbadd. Kita akan menyerang mereka semua—Ketua." Sorot mata Kassim seperti heyna yang mengincar mangsa di tanah tandus tanpa kehidupan. Sangat berbahaya dan penuh kebencian.

Alibaba Saluja mengangguk, "Sebagai Ketua dari 'Fog Troupe', aku perintahkan semua anggota untuk menyerang mereka malam ini. Kita akan menegakkan keadilan di Negeri Balbadd dan menghancurkan keserakahan para kaum bangsawan yang bertindak semena-mena pada kita!" irisnya yang indah kini berubah menakutkan. Kassim mengangguk. Mereka kemudian keluar dari kamar Alibaba dan menuju anggota 'Fog Troupe' yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari demi hari aku menunggu_

_Menunggumu sambil membuat suatu keputusan utuh_

_Yang akan membuatku jatuh_

_Yang akan membuatku jauh darimu_

_Pilihan yang kuambil sendiri demi keegoisanku_

_Tapi bolehkah aku?_

_Masih menunggumu di hari-hariku sebagai kekasihmu?_

_Dan bolehkah aku?_

_Masih menunggumu di hari-hariku sebagai pengkhianatmu?_

_Yang telah melanggar janjiku padamu?_

_Bolehkah aku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Alibaba_-kun_!" seru bocah berambut biru yang dikepang itu riang sambil berlari kecil. Tangannya melambai pada seseorang yang dalam waktu singkat akan berada di depannya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Aladdin?"

Saat Aladdin sampai di depan Alibaba, dia tersenyum lebar sambil berkata, "Kuberi tahu sesuatu yang bagus!"

"Apa?"

"Hari demi hari, saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku ingin menjadi 'halo' favoritmu! Jadi kau tidak akan pernah bosan ketika melihatku hari ini, besok, lusa, dan selamanya~" katanya polos.

'_BLUSH!'_

Rona merah sukses menginvasi wajah manis Alibaba, "EH?! AP-APA?! KAU BICARA APA, SIH?! JANGAN MELANTUR DI PAGI HARI BEGINI, AH!" nadanya ditinggilkan beberapa oktaf lantaran omongan kekasihnya memang mengagetkannya.

"Tapi di saat yang sama, aku ingin menjadi 'selamat tinggal' yang paling sulit untuk kau katakan. Sehingga, kau tidak akan pernah berkata 'selamat tinggal' padaku maupun aku yang berkata 'selamat tinggal' padamu~ Bagus, 'kan?" sorot matanya yang tegas namun lembut menatap lurus pada bola mata Alibaba.

Sejenak Alibaba hening, sebelum akhirnya memberikan jawaban disertai senyuman, "En, bagus sekali! Kalau begitu, kau harus berjanji padaku! Seandainya ada hari di mana kita benar-benar terpisah karena takdir, berjanjilah padaku bahwa hari demi hari di mana kita berpisah kau akan terus mengucapkan 'halo' padaku dan jangan sampai kau mengatakan 'selamat tinggal'—karena hati kita akan terus bersama walau kita terpisah oleh waktu, tempat, maupun hari! Dan kita akan menunggu satu sama lain sampai kita bisa bertemu kembali!"

"En! Janji!"

Dan kemudian mereka saling melingkarkan jari kelingking mereka. Membuat sebuah janji. Tak lupa sebuah kecupan mengakhiri 'salam pagi' mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya, aku sudah berjanji seperti itu. Walau kuingkari semuanya. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak akan pernah kulanggar, "Bahwa selamanya aku akan menunggumu—bertemu denganmu lagi walau aku sudah melanggar janji kita. Hatiku terus bersamamu, maka aku yakin kita akan bertemu kembali. Hari demi hari kita lalui, pasti di satu hari, kita akan bertemu lagi, Aladdin." Dia berbisik pelan. Pelan, namun dengan penuh kesungguhan disetiap katanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Oke, lagi2 AlaAli dengan cerita yang agak—eeerr, plotless again? Kalau ada bagian yang nggajel atau nggak jelas, mohon maap! DDX kalo banyak typo-misstypo, tolong segera diingatkan.. ;)) akan saya betulkan nanti. XD**

**Ending kata, tolong benerin cerita ini biar ga gajheee! QAQ #bukan tolong kasih masukan biar cerita saya nggak gajhe lagiii! ;_;/ #oke,gajanji,malesbacaficelu QAQ"**


End file.
